


Sex Education

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 灵感来自于网飞的新剧。





	Sex Education

有一个性爱大师做老妈是一种什么感觉？  
有人会说：哇，cool！  
有人会说：这意味着在家里看色情杂志不用躲躲藏藏？实在是太棒了！  
有人会说：那我可以带女孩回家过夜还不用打报告么？带男孩行么？

而克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多则会说：horrible。  
因为他真的有一个性爱大师老妈，一点都不牵强附会的那种。  
好吧，确切的说是性治疗师——心理治疗的一种，通过交流来让伴侣之间的性生活更加和谐。  
但愿这篇文不会被和谐掉（cut）。

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，十六岁，西班牙国立高中高二学生，校足球队前锋，新一代万人迷，处男。  
对，你没有看错，女友无数（传闻中）花心大少（传闻中）的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多是一个可悲的小处男。  
这个世界对处男总是格外的不友好，好在克里斯的小秘密被保存的不错，所有人都觉得克里斯应该很早就脱离了处男的行列——据传闻他十二岁就破处了。  
很可惜，传闻总是传闻。  
六点的闹钟响了，克里斯把睡眼朦胧的把闹钟摁掉，几乎是闭着眼睛进浴室洗漱，冷水泼在脸上稍微清醒一点以后，拿剃须膏把有碍他形象的胡茬处理掉，抹上一点须后水，接着在从柜子里面摸出一瓶发胶，开始哼着小曲打理自己的头发。  
一切都搞定以后就是披上外套出去晨跑，他晨跑的路线是固定的，出家门左转，沿着小路跑过一个上坡，然后是绕着一个不大的人工湖跑一周，再从岔路口向左转绕过小花坛回到家门口这么一趟下来正好是44分钟，加上拖鞋进家门的时间，45分钟整。  
然而，似乎一个暑假过去了，所有人都意识到了Make love的重要性，或者说至少的示爱的重要性。草丛里面本来是一对遛狗的小情侣似乎急不可耐的滚作一团，剩下两只斗牛蹲在路边，看到克里斯跑过来，冲他“汪”了两声；湖边一对两个女孩子面对面互相咬着对方的嘴唇厮磨，手抚摸着彼此的腹部，并且逐渐由上移的趋势克里斯没有看错的话，其中一个是他的前女友——俄罗斯姑娘伊莲娜，都说战斗民族的女孩不好惹，伊莲娜边吻着她的女友，边对克里斯竖起中指；就连路边上的青蛙都在抱对，即使是克里斯一脚踩上了它们蹲坐的草叶子，它们跳起来也是成双成对的。  
克里斯在满满的性感荷尔蒙中间跑回家，甩开鞋子走到厨房去找早餐，而他的姐姐卡蒂亚正和她的新男友吻得的难舍难分，对方毛茸茸的手已经摸上了卡蒂亚的大腿——而卡蒂亚就只穿了一条紧身皮裙，很短。  
“哦，嗨，克里斯，我没看见你回来了！”卡蒂亚发觉了克里斯的存在，似乎很抱歉的说。  
“没事，我只是来拿一个吐司，就在你背后。”克里斯知道卡蒂亚毫无歉意，她的双手仍然缠绕在对方的脖子上，“还有，你们要搞可以回楼上你的房间去搞，我不想在吃早餐的时候看性爱录影带——尽管你和金·卡戴珊一样有一个大屁股，我是说，褒义上的，丰满。”  
卡蒂亚面对自家弟弟的讽刺也只是满不在意的笑笑：“克里斯，在伊莲娜踹了你以后，你多久没有找姑娘上过床了？长期得不到满足容易让人变态，适当的两性关系有助于青少年的身心健康和成长发育。”  
“卡蒂亚，注意版权，说教的台词请原创好么？”多洛蕾丝——克里斯英明伟大的母亲终于起床下楼了，“早上好，克里斯，说真的我真的不想看到你们姐弟总是热衷于把早上最美好的时间浪费在无谓的争执上。克里斯，帮我倒一杯茶好么？”  
“OK，我只是提醒一下我亲爱的弟弟健康是全方面的，我可不想我弟弟的大脑被肌肉塞满，而后可怜兮兮的成为一个没有性生活的筋肉怪。”卡蒂亚从桌子上跳下来，拉着她的男友向门外走去，“如果打扰了你和你的partner的morning call那就只能不好意思啦。”  
“注意你的用词，卡蒂亚。”多洛蕾丝坐到餐桌边上，翻开晨报，“不过，克里斯如果你有什么sex方面的问题，我很高兴和你谈一谈。”  
克里斯喝牛奶被呛到了，“不用了，谢谢。”  
“我能够理解青少年在性这一方面总是有或多或少的问题难以启齿——”多洛蕾丝从报纸后面探出脑袋怜爱的看着她的小儿子。  
“不了，我真的不用，妈妈，马塞洛已经在门口等我了，我先走了！”克里斯眼尖看到马塞洛推着自行车在窗户外面比手势，飞快的放下牛奶杯，“祝您今天过的愉快。”  
“我发觉你忘记带安全套和润滑剂了，我帮你放在你背包的侧袋里面了，祝你新学期过得愉快，儿子！”伴随克里斯关门的巨响还有多洛蕾丝的最后一句话，“希望你明天能够记住把喝完牛奶的被子放到水池里面自己洗掉！”

“哇，你妈妈真酷。”马塞洛看着克里斯飞快的从家里面窜出来，推上自行车，蹬上就往外猛蹿，赶快用力踩了几下跟上。  
“你要是把会不会给你往背包里面放安全套和润滑剂当做评判酷不酷的标准，那你可就蠢毙了，我说认真的。”克里斯骑出去老远才腾出手把头盔扣好，“她以为我去学校是去专注去和别人发生关系的么？”  
“嘿，克里斯，你要知道我妈妈可只会让我把碗给洗了。”马塞洛骑到克里斯身边，用他自以为很小的声音和克里斯说：“不过你今年也没有脱处的打算么？说真的每次还没有和女孩走到上床那一步就分手也实在是太惨了吧？”  
“Shut the fuck up.”克里斯翻了一个白眼，越骑越接近学校，人也越多，西班牙国立高中的校门老远就能看到，和往年一样毫无特色，只是今年丑的更特别，门口的校名牌边上贴着一块像是什么小广告一样的告示，“那是什么？”  
“哦，克里斯你不会忘记了吧？今年意大利国立中学和我们有交换活动，”马塞洛和克里斯把车停在自行车停放区，“意大利国立就是去年我们在欧洲中学足球锦标赛半决赛遇见的学校。”  
“如果你是指我们一不小心以0:1被淘汰的那场比赛和那个学校的话，谢谢我还没健忘到这个程度。”克里斯把车锁上，摘下头盔，“来了就来了，那边围着一群人都在干嘛？”  
“哦，因为号称意大利国立的天使米兰的王子的卡卡也来了。”马塞洛用肩膀撞了一下克里斯，“你还记得卡卡吧？”  
“我还没得老年痴呆。”克里斯想起去年自己干过的蠢事恨不得把马塞洛的嘴封上，“不是听说他是gay么？怎么女生也都围在那里。”  
“你果然是一离开学校就再也不会打开你的校网，”这回轮到马塞洛翻克里斯白眼了，“你都没看那个帖子么？很红的那个，在首页飘了好几天了。”马塞洛从口袋里面摸出手机找给克里斯看。  
“《‘就算你是gay，我也和你睡’排行榜》？这是什么鬼玩意儿？”克里斯眯起眼睛看着屏幕。  
“据说是女生们排的具有权威性的，她们觉得即使是gay也不妨碍她们想睡的排行榜。楼主觉得卡卡这学期也转学过来了所以也应该有姓名，然后经过投票，光荣当选榜首。”  
“这都什么和什么啊？”克里斯把手机还给马塞洛，双手插兜：“现在我们学校的女生都那么饥渴的嘛？”  
马塞洛接回来继续刷，“什么叫饥渴，这最多叫做择偶排行。我觉得楼主有帮卡卡作弊的嫌疑，她选的卡卡那张照片的拍摄角度实在是挑的太好了。我记得克里斯你也榜上有名来着。”  
“哈？”  
“好像我记得是一百多位……我找找。”  
“等等为什么我才一百多位？”  
“我记得，好像说是因为你直男气息太重，一看就不像gay……找到了，这里你自己看。”马塞洛把手机递给克里斯，“我记得某人说不感兴趣来着的嘛？”  
克里斯鄙夷的把手机推回去：“拿走拿走，我才不看。”


End file.
